


Forbidden Desires

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Begging, But Seth thinks otherwise, Cockslut Dean, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Filthy shameless smut, Humilation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Possessiveness, Punishments, Roman and Dean are just friends, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Set back when Dean and Seth were enemies, Seth finds Dean after he refuses to come to see him, but is it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean and Seth are suppose to be bitter enemies. But during the fall of darkness at night, they find themselves seeking their deepest desires from each other.





	Forbidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moxplicit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxplicit/gifts).



> This is for my dear musing buddy justicehounds. I have been having so much fun with you dear and our latest musing inspired me to write this.

Dean hadn’t paid attention when he took off to go to the rest room. He felt someone following him but he was pleasantly buzzed and didn’t pay it much mind. He had felt a strong hand grabbing his arm and pushing him against the near wall as he walked out of the bathroom area. He gasped at the sudden impact and his eyes went wide. He tried to struggle out of the man’s grip but he was pinned expertly between his strong body and the wall. Before panic could cloud Dean’s mind completely, something clicked.

The body pressed so close to his had a familiar scent. A scent that Dean’s body had gotten accustomed to in the darkness of the nights. The nights where they slipped out of their reality of being bitter enemies and fell into a world of passion and lust.

“Seth..” Dean said before he found Seth putting his hand over his mouth and shutting him up effectively. A dark smirk on the handsome face of his former teammate. There was a glint in his eyes that was both dangerous and arousing. Dean hated himself in that moment for how weak he got for his supposed enemy.

“Shhhs Baby. We don’t want anyone to see us now do we?” 

“What are you doing here?” Dean jerked his face away from Seth’s hand and asked him with a frown on his face.

Seth chuckled as he ran his knuckles down Dean’s cheek, making Dean shudder at the touch. “What do you think I am doing? I told you I wanted you tonight. And I am a man of my word. If you think you could ignore me and come here with your boyfriend, you are mistaken Baby. I don’t play by the rules. I get what I want, when I want.”

“Roman is not my boyfriend.”

“You don’t see the way he looks at you. He wants to fuck you. Too bad, he’s a little too late. I do not share.”

“Shut up! I told you I didn’t wanna hook up! Who do you think you are coming here stalking me? I can hang with whoever I want. You are not my keeper. And keep Roman out of it. I do not want him to see you here with me.”

“Why is that so? Are you afraid Daddy will get mad you are letting the devil have his way with you? Or you do not want him to see me because you are spreading your legs for him too? Sluts like you can’t be trusted. You would do anything to keep him from leaving you. After all, you were never good on your own. Always needed someone to take care of you.” 

“Fuck you!” Dean shouted again, and Seth grabbed his throat roughly. Pushing his head against the wall as Dean tried to pry his hands off of his neck. “Shhs. You shut the fuck up Dean and listen to me. I fucking told you, you are mine. MINE. If I wanna fuck you, you gonna be there like a good little slut and serve me. Because that’s what sluts like you do. If you think I am gonna let you fuck around with other men like a whore, you got another thing coming. You are MY whore. And if you don’t stop being a little bitch, I am gonna expose you in front of your dear Roman. What do you think he’ll think about his precious Dean when he sees me fucking you like a bitch in heat? When he hears the way you moan for me like a dirty slut? You wouldn’t like that now would you?” Seth watched as Dean whimpered under his rough painful grip, eyes going wide as he listened to Seth’s words. Seth knew how to rile Dean up. How to get out of him what he wanted. He loved playing with Dean’s conflicted emotions. Dean wanted to hate Seth, but what Seth gave to him was addicting and Seth found himself smirking with amusement as he felt Dean’s hardening dick from underneath his jeans from where they were pressed so close to each other.

“Tsk tsk…Look at you…See? Such a whore. Getting hard as I threaten to humiliate you. Sick fuck…But guess what? We are two peas in a pod so its perfect.” Seth pressed his lips against Dean’s neck and bit a hickey into the soft flesh, making Dean whimper under his lips. 

“Seth…Leave..Please…I’ll..I’ll meet you tomorrow..I can’t leave Roman here…He’ll get suspicious.” Dean licked his lips as he begged in a low voice. Trying to control his rapid breathing as Seth assaulted his neck with wet kisses and bites. Seth smirked as he brought his eyes up to meet Dean’s, running his thumb over Dean’s wet lower lip as he took in the flushed form before him. “See? Was that so hard? Good boy. But you know me. I don’t want you tomorrow. I want you now. And if you don’t wanna leave with me, I have a perfect solution.” Dean’s eyes went wide as Seth grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the hallway towards the stairs which led them to a dark spot where Seth pushed Dean against the railing and made him look down. From here Dean could see all the booths and the stage area. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as his eyes landed on the farther corner where Roman was sitting in a booth waiting for Dean to come back. He would keep glancing at his watch as he kept himself busy with his phone. Dean felt Seth pressing against his back and he grabbed at the railing. Seth’s lips pressed against the soft spot near his ear as he licked him there. “See there? Poor Roman….Doesn’t even know what kind of troubles you keep getting into…”

“Seth please..” Dean tried to move away from Seth, but Seth tightened his grip on Dean’s hips. “Stay.” Dean let out a low whimper but stopped moving. Seth moved his hands and unbuckled Dean’s belt.

“What are you..” Dean started to protest but before he could finish his sentence, Seth had unzipped his jeans and grabbed at his dick. Grinning against Dean’s ear as he realized Dean was completely erect. Dean’s head dropped against Seth’s shoulder as he felt Seth stroking him roughly through his underwear. “Plea…please Seth..fuckk…what if someone sees us…fuckk..oh god…” Dean whimpered out as Seth bit down hard at the nape of Dean’s neck. Making him moan in need. Seth grind his crotch against Dean’s ass as he continued playing with Dean’s dick. The friction making Dean squirm in his arms. 

“This is gonna be your lesson now Dean. If you ever try to defy me again, remember, I own you. I’ll fuck you in front of the whole world if I have to. I do not fucking care and you cannot stop me. And now…now I am gonna use you…use your slutty little hole as Roman sits there…you gonna rock on my dick like a slut and if by some way Roman sees us, its on you. But knowing what a filthy little whore you are, you might find that hot. To have Roman watch someone fuck your pretty little ass…Use you for what you are worth for. I bet you wanna get speared by his big dick..Call him Daddy…But guess what? That’s not gonna happen. Because I will ruin you for him or anyone else who would ever want you.” Seth poured filth out of his mouth and Dean helplessly rocked against his dick, too aroused to have any kind of shame or protests. He was too far gone in his lusty haze to care for anything but getting something in his ass. To be owned and manhandled by Seth. He didn’t know why he wanted to bend over and spread his ass for Seth whenever Seth got like this. He wanted to fight Seth off…He wanted to be scared of the consequences if someone caught them in the act. He wanted to imagine the horror if Roman ever saw him in this predicament. But when Seth had him like this, Dean lost all kind of control over rationality. 

When Dean didn’t say anything, Seth laughed in his ear. Turning him around in his arms as he held Dean against the railing. Pressing so close chest to chest. Dean felt he couldn’t breath. He was sweating and flushing. And the look of possession in Seth’s eyes was making Dean’s knees buckle. No matter how much Dean denied it, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling some kind of way by being the center of attention of Seth’s world at rare kind of occasions like these. Although it was on the expense of Dean’s dignity and pride, but he felt like everything else was invisible around them when Seth had Dean like this in front of him. 

Seth placed Dean’s hands on the railing behind him and took a hold of Dean’s thin waist in his hands and brought him closer to kiss him roughly. He plunged Dean’s mouth with his tongue, biting at his lower lip and making Dean whimper in response. He ran his hands over Dean’s backside and slid the right one into his jeans, taking a handful of his right asscheek. Seth squeezed the soft flesh roughly into his hand as he continued dominating Dean’s mouth with his. Seth pulled Dean’s jeans a bit lower, so his ass was now exposed. Dean whimpered pitifully as he tried to catch his breathing. “Seth..please don’t…anyone can see….Please…” Dean’s protest was weak, and Seth didn’t phase away. Instead, he ran his fingers over Dean’s asscrack as he delivered a sharp slap on one of his cheeks with his other hand. Making Dean buck in his arms as he tried to bite his lip in an attempt to not make any noise. Seth brought one of his hand up to Dean’s face and shoved two of his fingers inside Dean’s mouth, ordering him to get them wet. “This is the only lube you are getting tonight.” Dean whimpered as he sucked the thick digits, his eyes looking into Seth’s hungry ones. He moaned around the fingers as Seth slipped one finger inside his crack and ran it over Dean’s asshole. “Spread your legs.” Seth ordered and Dean complied, spreading his legs a bit so now Seth could have better access to where he wanted to touch him. 

“Mmm…my favorite little hole…Lemme check if you have been a naughty boy…lets see if you been letting Roman play with what belongs to me.” Seth’s words sent shivers down Dean’s spine. He blushed bright red as he heard Roman’s name again. Seth removed the fingers from Dean's mouth and held his cheeks apart with one hand as he brought his other hand down and ran the wet digits over Dean’s entrance. Teasing him for a moment before pushing one inside Dean’s tight hole. Dean letting out a pained moan at the intrusion, but pushing back against the finger nevertheless. Seth smirked as he watched Dean’s eyes drop, mouth falling open into a gasp. He inserted another finger and started fucking Dean deep and hard with them. 

“Look at you…Look at you enjoying getting my fingers up your slutty little asshole…Trying to suck them in…I can fucking bend you down and eat you out in front of everyone and you’ll do nothing but push back like a greedy little slut because when you get something inside your hole, you are too far gone to care about anything else. You have no shame…But its why I like you so much…Because you are such a perfect toy for me. I can do whatever I want to you. Fuck…tight bitch…” Seth increased his pace and found Dean’s prostrate, hitting his fingers against it expertly as he tightened his grip on the soft globe of Dean's ass with his other hand. 

“Please…Seth…more….Gimme more..”

“Mmm…So easy…Fuck you are so damn easy Dean…I only need to get my fingers or tongue inside you to drive you insane…Fuck you look so pretty like this…Shameless whore..” Seth continued to assault Dean’s prostate as he grind against Dean’s crotch. His own dick hard as a rock. He removed his fingers from Dean’s ass and ordered him to turn around. He made Dean bend over the railing slightly as he got his dick out and stroked himself. Dean whimpered as he felt Seth rubbing the head of his cock against his twitching hole. He wanted to be filled so badly. He wanted to have that satisfying feeling of fullness. He truly was a cockslut and he didn’t have it in him to protest right now. He felt Seth spitting at his hole and soon he was pushing inside him slowly. 

Seth let out a primal growl at feeling the tight heat surrounding his dick as he rested inside Dean’s hole and just let the tight snug feeling consume him. Nothing felt this good. He groaned as he pulled his dick out and watched how Dean’s asshole tried to suck it back in. Dean whimpering in need as he felt the emptiness again. Seth smirked as he pushed himself back inside Dean’s welcoming hole and set out a rough pace. Fucking Dean hard and fast. Soon Dean was a begging mess, but Seth didn’t let him touch himself. He kept Dean’s hands on his back, his own holding onto his wrists roughly as he pounded his ass. It didn’t take too long before Seth was spilling his seeds inside Dean’s ass. 

Seth pulled his dick out and watched as his cum leaked out of Dean’s fluttering hole. Making Seth’s soft cock almost twitch in interest. 

“Seth please…fuck please let me cum..let me cum dammit!” Dean let out a frustrated growl as he pushed his ass back against Seth, making Seth laugh in return.

“Aww my pretty little bitch wants to cum? Come here. Up.” Seth pulled Dean up and turned him around in his arms. Dean sobbed in need as he dropped his head against Seth’s shoulder. Gripping at Seth’s shirt tightly as he begged Seth again. “Please please Seth..I’ll do anything..”

Seth smirked evilly as he reached around and pushed his fingers inside Dean’s cum filled well used hole. Dean crying out in need as Seth finger fucked him roughly again. His dick was so hard and he felt like he would lose his mind if Seth wouldn’t let him cum right now.

“Here’s what we gonna do Baby. You gonna pull you pants up, go down there and have your night out with your boy. You gonna stay with him while my cum leaks out of your sweet little asshole. Then you gonna say goodbye to him and come to my hotel room. And, you are never, ever gonna defy me again. Understand?”

Seth’s commanding words had Dean squirming in his arms, Seth grabbed Dean’s ass roughly in his hands as he pulled Dean against him. Pushing his lips against Dean’s as he asked, “Who do you belong to? Who the fuck owns you? Who’s ass is this?” 

“Yours. Only yours.” Dean replied in a defeated tone, seeking Seth’s lips to ground himself. Seth pressed his mouth against Dean’s and let Dean have his tongue for a few seconds before he pulled away. 

“Good boy.”

With that Seth took off. Leaving Dean standing there with cum leaking down his thighs as he contemplated why really he couldn’t get Seth out of his system. 


End file.
